The present project has four major goals: 1) To further assess the effect of impaired encoding processes on the alcoholic Korsakoffs' memory capacities, 2) To determine whether chronic alcoholics also have some of the same cognitive defects and memory problems as do the Korsakoff patients, 3) To assess similarities and differences in the memory impairments of alcoholic Korsakoffs and other brain-injured populations (e.g., patients with encephalitis or Huntington's Disease), 4) To determine whether chronic alcoholics, alcoholic Korsakoff patients, and other brain-damaged populations have different patterns of deficits on psychophysical tests of sensory (vision, audition, olfaction, gustation) capacity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Butters, N., Glosser, G. and Samuels, I. Failures in information processing in patients with Korsakoff's Syndrome, Neuropsychologia, 1976, 14, 327-334. Butters, N., Tarlow, S., Cermak, L. and Sax, D. A comparison of the information processing deficits of patients with Huntington's Chorea and Korsakoff's Syndrome, Cortex, 1976, 12, 134-144.